Saved
by Tiffany Blews
Summary: Her mascara runs down her face, she's crying black tears and somehow Tess knew that she'd be the one left cleaning up Shane's mess. MitchieTess.


She finds Mitchie in the bathroom of New York's hottest club.

Her mascara runs down her face, she's crying black tears and somehow Tess knew that she'd be the one left cleaning up Shane's mess.

She doesn't ask questions, she just watches.

Mitchie's shoulders shake as she sobs into her palms. She hugs her knees to her chest, breathes deeply, tries to pull herself together. Mitchie's hair is long and straight, it's as brown as Tess remembers but she has straight bangs now (it suits her). Her dress is short and sparkly (she's always trying to sparkle), and she's paired it with chunky ankle boots. Her whole outfit is so trendy that it makes Tess want to laugh.

Tess has changed. She lives in New York City, thrives on the underground club scene, wears red lipstick and doesn't speak to her mother all that much. She's still the envy of _everyone _she meets, but she isn't tragic and sharp. She's just Tess, and she's okay with that. She's wearing a Kings of Leon shirt, a red leather skirt with black leggings, and... the same ankle boots (yeah, okay, she's changed but she still loves Prada shoes.)

Mitchie looks up at her, black rings around her eyes, and Tess hands her a Kleenex.

She takes it, stares up into the blue depths that are Tess's eyes.

There are no words, because what does one say at a time like this? Tess extends her hand and Mitchie looks at it for a moment. She lets Tess pull her up, wipes dirt from the back of her dress. She looks at the blonde, and Tess cocks an eyebrow, _can you explain yourself?_

Mitchie swallows loudly, runs her fingers through her hair.

"I messed up."

_Obviously, _Tess thinks, but she stares straight at the brunette, waits.

"I trusted him. I _believed _in him." She shakes her head, "God... I was so naive."

Tess would never admit to it, but that's her favorite part. The innocence. It's beautiful.

"He's Shane, you know? I just wanted to... I tried to think he would change, but he's the same. He's always the same."

She groans, leans against the sink, her face falling into her hands.

She's expecting a snarky comment, an _I told you so_. But she gets nothing, only silence, and it doesn't fit the Tess that she remembers. She recalls a cold, evil girl who took what she wanted and cut down those who weren't good enough. She starts crying again, but its softer now, more controlled. Tess wonders what Shane did.

It doesn't really matter, though, because he was bound to screw it up sooner or later.

She stands there for a moment, the sound of Mitchie's tears the only noise in the room. She's not good at this, comforting people. She's never been very sympathetic and sad people make her uncomfortable. She shuffles her feet, tries to think of something to say.

"You're too good for boys like him." She whispers, because she feels like she should keep it quiet.

Mitchie barks a laugh, and it's too bitter for a girl like her. Because she's Mitchie. She's sunshine and sugar, smiles and ice cream. It hurts Tess in ways she doesn't understand. It feels like a broken rib, a sucker punch, an _ouch why'd you do that?_

Mitchie shakes her head, "You don't even know me, Tess."

Tess realizes that she's kind of right; she doesn't know much more than the girl's last name. She doesn't know if she has any pets, or what her favorite color is... but she feels like - it feels like - she can't explain, she never can, she just _feels_. And this feels important.

"I know enough."

Mitchie meets her eyes in the mirror, _you know enough?_

Tess looks at her feet, her hands, shuffles forward.

"I know that you smile like the sunset. I know that you're insecure. I know that... you - you lose yourself a lot, but all you really want is to be accepted."

She pauses, steps up beside Mitchie.

"I know that you just... you need someone who can keep you real. Someone who can keep you on the ground in this world..."

Mitchie turns to look at her, locks their eyes. Tess looks into brown, sees a new color.

Sweet, so sweet, and it's something she's _never_ thought about. But here, now, it's like there's nothing else. It's like this is what she's been looking for - _waiting _for - and she needs it. She needs somebody, somebody who can understand, who can breathe her. She needs someone who can live, she needs a _chance_, and she feels like this is it.

"Because it's crazy here." She whispers against Mitchie's lips.

---

So this is how it is:

They go out every other night; Mitchie orders fruity cocktails while Tess grabs a rum and Coke. They share Prada shoes and Mitchie's ditched her trendy dresses for band shirts and skinny jeans. The paparazzi follow them around relentlessly, and gossip columnists are constantly trying to name whatever it is that TessandMitchie are. They ignore them, mostly, but sometimes they'll answer a few questions or pose for a picture.

Shane calls, sometimes. Mitchie never answers, but she plays the voice mails on speaker phone for Tess to hear. They laugh and make fun of him, but Tess feels a little bad. Not everyone can be as happy as they are.

They live in an apartment in Manhattan. It's big and spacious, decorated all nice and cozy. It knocks the breath out of Tess sometimes, because she's never _really _felt at home, not like this.

They have a good group of friends: Jess is a sweetheart, Clark's hilarious, Jacob's a good listener, and Serena can cook. It's a new thing, this happiness, but they're getting used to it.

Mitchie still gets insecure, and sometimes Tess feels like running, but when it comes down to the choice, they realize that this is where they belong.

* * *

_Author Note - I had to write _something_. It's been a while. There's a Dasey in the works, so be prepared. Hope you like :)_


End file.
